Naruto the-
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: Do Not Speak His Name.


_**Disclaimer: Naruto - Multi -I own nothing  
**_ _ **Story Start!**_

The Halls of Existence.

"Thanks for helping me sneak in here SKU... if it weren't for you, I might have been erased with my universe."

Naruto the Man with Ten Tails stood tall, glancing around as he looked for a dangerous somebody, a person that neither he nor his silent counterpart wanted to see right now. The two of them walked down a long hallway, the hallway adorned with many pictures, pictures filled with various Narutos who existed in different ways, shapes, and forms. The pictures moved and showed the events of the universe, and in front of each picture was a name, and a crystal ball. Some pictures were completely blacked out though, with the crystal balls smashed to pieces.

 _Lets leave soon._

SKU, unlike MTT, actually looked nervous for once as he stayed right next to MTT. The two Narutos stayed right by each other, knowing that even for them, this was a dangerous place.

It was one thing to leave their universes and travel to the universes of other Narutos like themselves, or for SKU to travel to a different plane of existence itself to help create situations where people could watch as different universes unfold. That was one thing, but it was a completely different thing to travel to this forbidden place, the Hall of Existence were where everything started, and everything ended for them.

"I've been travelling from dimension to dimension, visiting other Narutos, and balancing good with evil... and I've almost found a way to restore my own universe." The Man with Ten Tails spoke with a dark smile.

His own dimension was gone, the universe, and everyone and everything he loved in it. Since then, the only way he even existed was by going into other universes and manipulating things there. The duo stopped walking and looked at a painting that showed a pink haired Naruto with two bone horns, ripping a group of people to absolute nothing without even a shred of regret.

 _Naruto the Diclonius King? His universe has long since been erased. - SKU_

"This universe is still forming... it's existence hasn't been set in stone yet. Honestly, this Naruto always gave me the creeps... he took the darkest path any of us have ever taken. This murderer is what any of us could have become if we didn't transcend the challenges that turned us into heroes." MTT spoke as the picture turned black, before the picture reappeared with a different scene. The crystal ball was shattering, and reforming itself several times in response. Showing the universe had yet to become fully birthed.

 _Naruto the King of Extinction._

"I'm going to destroy this one, before it fully forms." MTT reached out to destroy the crystal ball before it could become set in stone.

SKU stopped him.

 _We aren't allowed to destroy any of these universes. - SKU_

"... Shit..." MTT cursed under his breath when he saw the one person they wanted to avoid. SKU turned and saw the person as well, and the two of them quickly used their own methods to hide themselves as the shadows on the floors started to gather towards the person who walked through the hallways.

It was a Naruto.

In an existence with no sunlight, his skin was as pale as the moon itself. His bright blond hair shined out from underneath his black cloak, a white Uzumaki swirl with a crack going down it on his back, and glowing blue eyes that looked at each of the existences. His body lithe, light, with a scar going right over his heart, making it look like his heart had been ripped out. Each step he took was covered by darkness itself, and his very existence seemed to be weaker than those around him. His body was slightly see through, as if he was created from the shadows around him.

SKU stopped breathing completely, hiding his tracks, while even MTT as he stood invisible, made sure that his presence was being concealed.

The Naruto stopped and looked around, as if something was wrong, trying to find anything that was different than it should be.

He tilted his head and looked at a painting that SKU was next to.

 _Naruto the Husband of a Monster._

He took a step towards it and placed his hand on the crystal ball, with the darkness from his body blacking out the ball completely. The painting hanging behind it, the painting that showed a still Naruto as if frozen in time, blacked out as well. The crystal ball cracked, before it shattered, and a bright light escaped the black remains of the ball. The Naruto grabbed onto the light, before he pulled a small bottle out of his cloak, and placed the light inside of it, corking the bottle and hiding it away again. With the painting blacked out, and the universe that existed in the ball destroyed, erased from existense, the Naruto moved on and continued to walk with a neutral look on his face. The light of the universe stored away, to be reused for another day, as the light of a new universe.

He stopped again right next to MTT and glanced in his invisible direction with narrowed eyes.

He looked at the painting, with the picture grayed out. He walked passed his counterpart, not noticing him, as he glanced down with curious eyes at the crystal ball. He reached out with both hands.

 _Naruto the Justice Hokage._

He blacked out the painting and darkened the crystal ball, before shattering it completely like before. Taking the light that tried to escape from it, he placed it in a bottle as well, and hid it away inside of his cloak.

Then, he looked at SKU and MTT in turn.

They turned visible again.

"... Shit... shit shit shit..." MTT cursed as he backed up a little. SKU summoned his scythe and held it in front of himself, and in front of his core universe. He protected the existence of his universe, and the Naruto looked at him, before he turned away from them and continued walking down the hallway. Several new paintings appeared out of nowhere, and he blacked them out as the crystal balls started to appear, even before the paintings had their own names. He erased the potential universes before they could form completely, and just continued doing his job.

SKU collapsed to his knees and wrote a note.

 _I hate how he exists as an existence on par with us. - SKU_

"Hey... HEY! That universe is still moving forward, you can't erase that one!" MTT shouted as he rushed towards the Naruto as he reached for a brightly shining ball, the painting glorious in nature.

 _Naruto the Reluctant Hero._

The Naruto looked at him, and continued to reach for the ball. MTT jumped in front of him and blocked his path to the new universe. He used his own body to shield it, and looking at MTT, the Naruto appraised the bright universe, before nodding his head and walking right next to the universe to a different one.

 _Naruto the Killer._

It only took a second before the universe suffered the same fate as all of the other ones before it, and it's light was bottled up. MTT started to sweat when the Naruto looked at him with dark eyes, eyes that spoke what his mouth wasn't speaking. MTT gripped his fists as the Naruto turned and started to walk into the shadows of the darkness itself. SKU rushed to MTT's side, and grabbed onto his arm and shook his head.

 _He has seen us... it's time to go. We'll try to revive your universe again another time._

"... You and I balance Light and Dark... but he... there is no good or evil in him. With my darkness, and your light... we are often the beginning of universes... but his very concept is the end it all... he is Naruto the-" MTT spoke, but he was stopped when SKU placed a hand over his mouth and shook his head.

The name must not be spoken.

It was only the lack of his name being spoken that was preventing him from becoming an existence even greater than either of them, right now they were balanced between the three of them. It was why SKU had made sure that MTT would survive his universe being erased many years ago, because it was too important for their balance to continue to exist. Even if his own universe were to be erased, he would still exist, thus was his existence. He didn't want his universe to vanish, and _this Naruto_ had certainly tried, but mostly because he didn't want to not have the universe he belonged in like MTT. To be Naruto the Silent King of the Underworld... but without his core universe would be a personal disaster.

 _Don't speak his name. - SKU_

"That Naruto... as long as we create, he's going to erase... We should kill him." MTT spoke, but SKU shook his head.

No.

 _He erases, so that we can create a stable universe. It's why he didn't erase Reluctant Hero, because the universe has a chance to stabilize. - SKU_

"Open a portal..." MTT spoke as he glared into darkness.

SKU nodded, and with a single slice, he opened a portal to one of the universes that MTT could stay in for the moment. They would try to revive his universe again soon, but right now, _that Naruto_ was still watching them.

They needed to be patient.

 _ **Chapter End!  
**_ _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
